


Looking Out For You

by local_fictional_character_simp



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Demon!Oompa-Loompa, Demon!Oompa-Loompas, Demon!Wonka, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need sleep, Kidnapping, M/M, Missing Persons, also mike/charlie needs more appreciation, as does violet/veruca, idk why the plot went this way but it did, kidnapped children, missing kids, this probably doesnt make any sense but fuck it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/local_fictional_character_simp/pseuds/local_fictional_character_simp
Summary: crossposted on my wattpad acc PACOS-BOOKSWhen Charlie Bucket and 4 other kids find the Golden Tickets to go to Willy Wonka's chocolate factory, nothing goes right for anyone. Except for Wonka. Until something goes right for the kids, and not for Willy.literally charlie and the chocolate factory but wonka's a fucking demon trying to kill the kids. also the adults arent aloud in because fuck them. also theres swearing and somehow our innocent boy charlie had sworn and mike laughed at himalso the kids are much older then they are in the book / movies , cause i think veruca is like six ( 6 ). they're gonna be , like , eleven ( 11 ) /  twelve ( 12 ) because wtf why not also eleven ( 11 ) / twelve ( 12 ) means they're in sixth grade which is the start of middle school / end of elementary
Relationships: Charlie Bucket & Mike Teavee, Charlie Bucket/Mike Teavee, Veruca Salt & Augustus Gloop, Violet Beauregarde & Augustus Gloop, Violet Beauregarde & Charlie Bucket & Augustus Gloop & Veruca Salt & Mike Teavee, Violet Beauregarde & Veruca Salt, Violet Beauregarde & Veruca Salt & Augustus Gloop, Violet Beauregarde/Veruca Salt
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. one

Charlie Bucket runs out of the shop, holding the last golden ticket in his shaking hand.

"Mum! Dad! I found it! The last golden ticket! It's mine!" He yells, running into the small, worn-out place he calls home. He shows his Grandfather the ticket, his parents walking through the door a few seconds later. Grandpa Joe takes the ticket from Charlie as the others stare in shock. He pulls it closer to his face before the blurry words finally make sense to him. You can see his eyes widen behind his glasses.

"Yippee!" He cheers, throwing the blankets off of him and dancing, despite it being hard to walk, or at least that what he had said. Charlie's parents stare at the old man in shock, as does the others. Charlie watches, amused at the dancing. Charlie's parents drop the things they're holding as Grandpa Joe holds out the ticket for them to read aloud. "Read this aloud! Let's hear exactly what it says!"

Mr. Bucket takes the ticket out of his hands and turns it around, the gold shining on his and Mrs. Bucket's faces. "Greetings to you, the lucky finder of this Golden Ticket from Mr. Willy Wonka. I shake you warmly by the hand, for now I do invite you to come to my factory and be my guest for one whole day." Charlie smiles widely.

"I, Willy Wonka, will conduct you around the factory myself, showing you everything there is to see." The girl on the small television reads. Next they flip to the boy from Germany.

"After that, when it is time to leave, you will be escorted home by a procession of large trucks, each one filled with all the chocolate you could ever eat." The boy says in his accent, making it hard to understand what he's saying. They flip to the next girl because they actually want to understand what the ticket says without having to read it themselves.

"And remember, one of you lucky five children will receive an extra prize beyond your wildest imagination. Now, here are your instructions." They flip to the last kid. The boy playing his video games.

"On the first of February, you must come to the factory gates at 10 A.M. sharp. You will not need any family members, as they may ruin the magic and fun. 'Til then, Willy Wonka." The television is switched to off, and Mrs. Bucket reads over the last sentences again.

"First of February... that's tomorrow!" She looks up at Charlie.

"There is not a moment to lose Charlie! Wash your face, comb your hair, scrub your hands, brush your teeth, blow your nose!" Joe lists, Charlie staring at him.

"And get that mud off your pants!" Grandpa George points to the mud on Charlie's jeans.

"We all must try and keep very calm. First thing that we have to decide is this; who is going to walk Charlie to the factory?" Mrs. Bucket asks.

"I will." Grandpa Joe says. "I take him, you leave it to me." Mrs. Bucket looks at him in concern, giving him a look that screams 'no'.

"How about you, dear?" She says, ignoring what the old man just said. She says something to her husband that Charlie can't quite catch.

"Well, Grandpa Joe seems to know more about it then we do, and... provided, of course, he feels well enough." Mr. Bucket says, Mrs. Bucket looking back at Grandpa Joe.

"Yippee!" The old man cries, dancing again. He holds his hands out to Charlie, as to say 'you make the final decision'.

"No." Charlie shakes his head. "I'm not going." The others give him looks of confusion and sadness. "A woman offered me 500 dollars for the ticket... I bet someone else would pay more. We need the money more than we need the chocolate." Grandpa Joe slowly looks away, sitting back down on the bed.

"Young man." Grandpa George says. "Come here." Charlie walks over to his grandfather, standing in front of him. "There is plenty of money out there. They print more every day. But this ticket, there's only five of them in the whole world. That's all there's ever going to be. Only a dummy would give this up for something as common as money. Are you a dummy?"

"No, sir." Charlie says, shaking his head.

"Then get that mud off your pants! You've got a factory to go to!" Charlie smiles, looking over at his parents.


	2. two

Charlie and the four other children stand there with their parents. He could already tell what type of person they were by their clothing.

The first kid, a brown haired girl was definitely rich. Her personality was probably about being rich and having lots of things.

The second kid, it was obvious. He ate a lot of chocolate. Or he just ate a lot of food. Chocolate was smeared across his face.

The third kid, wasn't rich, but definitely had a lot of money. She looked dangerous, like you could set off her temper at any second.

The fourth kid, he played video games and probably listened to the pop music, but was probably a few steps away from not being pop. ( if this doesnt make any sense , think of mother mother or 100gecs. theyre considered pop music but theyre pretty close to not being pop music )

And then him, a small kid that looks like he hasn't eaten in weeks, or even months. He definitely looked homeless, but he almost was.

Charlie didn't listen to the other kids talking, but Rich Girl was probably complaining about it being cold, or wanting to go inside.

Slowly, the gates finally opened, and all the kids looked at their parents with smiles.

"Please enter." A voice said. Charlie looked up at the speakers on the building. The kids all hugged their parents goodbye, except for a few, and they ran through the gates, slowing to a stop as they passed the gates.

"Come forward." The speakers said, and the children all walked forward, Golden Tickets in hand, looking over at each other. "Close the gates." The gates slowly shut behind them.

"Dear visitors, it is my great pleasure to welcome you to my humble factory. Who am I? Well..."

The doors open and show curtains with the initials 'WW' on the bottom. The curtains open and music starts to play. The curtains are fully opened and show scary puppets on colorful gears and stages with fake candy canes around them, wearing wear outfits. They start to sing.

"Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, the amazing chocolatier. Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, everybody give a cheer!" The kids look at each other, concern and fear in their eyes. The puppets are badly colored, with random splotches of a pale tan on the much darker skin tone.

"He's modest, clever and so smart, he barely can restrain it! With so much generosity, there is no way to contain it! To contain it, to contain, to contain, to contain! Hooray! Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, he's the one that you're about to meet. Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, he's the genius who just can't be beat. The magician and the chocolate wiz. The best darn guy who ever lived. Willy Wonka, here he is!" A chair comes out of the 'stage' and the puppets drag out the word 'is' before come out of the bottom of the fake candy canes and the fake lollipops in the back.

Things start to catch fire as the puppets try to sing it again, only to talk in terrible, mushed together words that sound like nothing. Gaming Boy stares at it, one eyebrow raised. Dangerous Girl looks at it, not amused or fazed at all, chewing her gum. Chocolate Boy stares at it in shock. Rich Girl blinks, staring at it with wide eyes. The puppets have long been shut down from burning, and their eyes were falling out and the paint was melting off.

Someone besides Rich Girl claps at it and giggles. "Wasn't that just magnificent?" He asks, and everyone looks over at him. The man wears two jackets, one red and one black with a black shirt underneath, weird round glasses, a top hat, purple gloves, and holds a cane. He has a medium bob cut, and he's weirdly pale.

"I was worried it was getting a little dodgy in the middle part but then that finale! Wow!" He walks up the steps to the puppets as the kids stare weirdly.

"Who are you?" The gum chewing girl asks.

"He must be Willy Wonka." Charlie says to her.

"Really?" Gaming Boy asks.

The man, who the children assume is Willy Wonka, stares at them, trying to figure out what to say. The children look back at their parents who shrug.

"Good morning, star shine. The Earth says hello!" Wonka says, and Charlie can already see the regret on his face after saying that. The kids look over at each other with a confused look. Willy pulls out some cards from his coat, with his signature W on it.

"Dear guests, greetings. Welcome to the factory. I shake you warmly by the hand." The man sticks out his gloved hand, only to pull it back. "My name is Willy Wonka." Willy Wonka smiles at them with a small laugh. Charlie smiles proudly, looking at the gum chewing girl, who looks back with a shrug and mouths 'Guess you were right.'

"Then shouldn't you be up there?" Rich Girl asks, pointing at the stage. Charlie can see the annoyed look on his face as he looks at the girl.

"Well I couldn't very well watch the show from up there, now could I, little girl?" He smiles at her.

"Mr. Wonka, I don't know if you'll remember him, but my grandfather used to work here in the factory." The kids look at Charlie with a look that says 'no he didn't'.

"Was he one of the despicable spies who every day tried to steal my life's work and sell it to those parasitic copycat candy-making cads?" Willy asks.

"No, sir." Charlie says. Willy smiles.

"Then wonderful, let me go welcome him back." Wonka says as he walks down the stairs, bringing Charlie along. "Is it that one?" He points at Grandpa Joe.

"Yes, sir." Wonka let's Charlie run back to the other kids as he talks with Grandpa Joe.

"Are you for real?" Gaming Boy asks Charlie once he got back.

"Yeah, my grandpa's name is Joe. He worked there for... I actually don't know, he didn't tell me. But he told me the story of the factory closing down because of the spies. And how he was working with him when Wonka only had a small shop."

"Must've been a long time, then."

"Yeah, it probably was."

"Well I'm Mike Teavee." The boy, now known as Mike, holds out his hand.

"Charlie Bucket." They shake hands.

"Alright, now lets get a move on kids." Wonka walks up the steps, the kids running up the steps after him.

"Don't you want to know our names?" Chocolate Boy asks.

"Can't imagine how it would matter. Come quickly, far too much to see." The doors shut behind them.


	3. three

"Just drop your coats anywhere." The kids take off their coats, dropping them behind themselves. Willy Wonka throws his glasses on the black coat, keeping the red one on.

"Mr. Wonka, it sure is toasty in here." Rich Girl says.

"What?" Wonka turns around to face her. "Oh yeah, I have to keep it warm in here because my workers are used to an extremely hot climate. They just can't stand the cold!" Wonka turns around before Charlie stops him with a question.

"Who are the workers?" Willy turns back around again.

"All in good time. Now." Willy Wonka turns back around and walks down the hallway, the two girls on each side of him and the boys behind him.

Randomly, Dangerous Girl hugs him. Wonka gasps, looking down at the girl in disgust.

She pulls away and says, "Mr. Wonka, I'm Violet Beauregarde."

"Oh..." gum chewing girl, now known as Violet, chews her gum loudly, waiting for an answer. "I don't care." He says, turning away.

"Well, you should care. Because I'm the girl who's gonna win the special prize at the end!"

"Well, you do seem confident, and confidence is key." Wonka says. He gasps again as the other girl steps in front of him.

"I'm Veruca Salt, it's very nice to meet you, sir." Veruca curtsies.

"I always thought a verruca was a type of wart you got on the bottom of your foot. Haha." Veruca's smile immediately goes away. Chocolate Boy steps in front of Wonka next, taking a bite of the bar.

"I'm Augustus Gloop. I love your chocolate." Wonka looks him up and down.

"I can see that! So do I. I never expected to have so much in common." Willy starts to move before he stops and turns around to look at Mike and Charlie.

"You. You're Mike Teavee." Mike glares back up at him. "You're the little devil who cracked the system." Wonka looks over at Charlie. "And you. Well you're just lucky to be here, aren't you?"

Mike and Charlie look at each other with almost a knowing look. The looks says 'we're probably not safe here'.

"Okay, then, let's move along." Wonka turns around, the children following.

"Would you like some chocolate?" Augustus asks Charlie.

"Sure."

"Then you should've bought some." He takes a bite of his chocolate before walking behind him.

Veruca and Violet look over at each other.

"Let's be friends." Veruca says with a smile.

"Best friends." Violet agrees. They look away from each other, smiles immediately disappearing as they link arms.


	4. four

"An important room, this. After all, it is a chocolate factory." Wonka said, kneeling down.

"Then why is the door so small?" Mike asks, everyone looking at him.

"That's to keep all the great big chocolatey flavor inside. Heheh." Willy awkwardly laughs. He pulls out a huge ring of keys, unlocking the small door. He pushes the door open, and the kids stare in shock. Wonka leads them through the room, stopping on a hill.

"Now... do be careful, my dear children. Don't lose your heads. Don't get overexcited. Just keep. Very. Calm." Augustus drops his chocolate bar in shock.

"It's beautiful." Charlie says after the kids and Willy Wonka sit in silence.

"What? Ooh, yeah, it's very beautiful." He leads them farther in the room, Augustus accidentally stepping on his bar while following him.

"Every drop of the river is hot, melted chocolate of the finest quality." He leads them over a bridge that leads them over the river. "The waterfall is most important. It mixes the chocolate. Churns it up. Makes it light and frothy. By the way, no other factory in the world mixes its chocolate by waterfall, my dear children. And you can take that to the bank." He leads them off the bridge.

"Children!" They all turn around quickly, which pushes them together. "Those pipes, suck up the chocolate, and carry it away, all over the factory. Thousands of gallons an hour, yeah!" Wonka says, making weird hand gestures.

"Do you like my meadow? Try some of my grass. Please have a blade, please do. It's so delectable and so darn good-looking."

"You can eat the grass?"

"Of course you can! Everything in this room is eatable, even I'm eatable! But that is called cannibalism, my dear children, and is, in fact, frowned upon in most societies. Yeah. Enjoy!" Mike turns to Charlie.

"Willy Wonka sounds like a drug dealer. Eat my grass, I'm eatable but it's cannibalism." Mike mocks Wonka with a stupid voice, Charlie laughing. Augustus is the first to run away, straight to the river. "Go on. Scoot, scoot."

Mike runs off, as does the other kids, leaving Charlie alone. Willy Wonka stares at him before Charlie gets scared and runs off.

Charlie finds a tree with an apple. He goes to reach for it, but Violet takes it away from him, putting her gum behind her ear.

"Why hold on to it? Why not start a new piece?" Charlie asks.

"Because then I wouldn't be a champion. I'd be a loser, like you." Violet snaps before taking a bite of her apple and walking away. Charlie watches her before walking away, trying to find something else to do.

"Violet, look over there!" Veruca says, pointing to something on a hill.

"What is it?" Violet asks.

"It's a little person, over there, by the waterfall!" Veruca answers as the other kids come running to her.

"There's two of 'em." Mike says.

"There's more than two." Charlie corrects. They watch as the little people work.

"Where do they come from?" Veruca asks.

"Who are they?" Charlie asks next.

"Are they real people?" Mike asks, looking up at Wonka.

"Of course they're real people, they're Oompa-Loompas!"

"Oompa-Loompas?" Veruca says with a questioning tone.

"Imported. Direct from Loompa-land."

"There's no such place." Mike immediately says.

"What?" Willy asks, annoyance lacing his voice.

"Mr. Wonka, my Dad teacher high school geography and I'm here to tell you-"

"Well, then he'll know all about it and know what a terrible country it is."

Wonka starts to explain the story of how he found them.

"The whole place is nothing but a thick jungle infested by the most dangerous beasts in the entire world. Hornswogglers and snozzwangers, and those terrible, wicked wangdoodles. I went to Loompa-land looking for exotic new flavors for candy. Instead, I found the Oompa-Loompas. They lived in tree-houses to escape from the fierce creatures who live below. The Oompa-Loompas ate nothing but green caterpillars which tasted revolting. The Oompa-Loompas kept looking for other things to mash up with the caterpillars to make them taste better. Red beetles, bark of the bong-bong tree. All of them beastly. But not quite so beastly as the caterpillars. But the food they longed for the most, was the cocoa beans. An Oompa-Loompa was lucky if he found three or four cocoa beans a year! But, oh, how they craved them. All they'd ever think about was cocoa beans. The cocoa bean happens to be the thing from which chocolate is made, so I told the chief, 'come live in my factory. You can have all the cocoa beans you want! I will even pay your wages in cocoa beans if you wish!' They are such wonderful workers. I feel I must warn you though, they are rather mischievous. Always making jokes, hehe."

"God, that story went on for too long." Mike whispered to Charlie.

"Hey, little boy! My chocolate must be untouched by human hands." Augustus, not listening, fell into the chocolate. The two girls gasped as Mike and Charlie watch, not amused. Willy Wonka rolls his eyes at the German boy before noticing the pipes coming to get the chocolate. Wonka smiles as the tubes start to suck up the chocolate. Augustus is dragged to it before spinning around in the whirlpool and going under.

The kids all look around in shock before he pops up through the tube, getting stuck in it. The sealing on the pipe breaks and chocolate shoots out. He starts to go farther up in the tube.

"There he goes." Violet says.

"It's a wonder how that pipe is big enough." Veruca says.

"It isn't big enough. He's slowing down." Charlie informs.

"He's gonna stick." Mike says, staring at Augustus in the tube.

"I think he has." Violet says. Augustus yells loudly, grunting as he tries to move.

"He's blocked the whole pipe." Veruca says, giggling quietly with Violet. Wonka watches the boy in amazement. Charlie looks over at him, catching sight of the Oompa-Loompas.

"Look, the Oompa-Loompas." He says as they continue with their work.

"Back off, you little freaks!" Mike says, scrunching his nose in disgust.

"What're they doing?" Veruca asks.

"Well, I believe they're going to treat us to a little song. It is quite a special occasion, of course. They haven't had a fresh audience in many moons." The Oompa-Loompas all run into their places, as if it's been rehearsed.

"Augustus Gloop, Augustus Gloop. The great big, greedy nincompoop. Augustus Gloop, so big and vile. So greedy, foul and infantile. "Come on!" we cried "The time is ripe." "To send him shooting up the pipe!" " The Oompa-Loompas sing, Wonka dancing along.

"But don't, dear children, be alarmed." One says.

"Augustus Gloop will not be harmed. Augustus Gloop will not be harmed." They all sing again.

The Oompa-Loompas are now in the river.

"Didn't Wonka say it shouldn't be touch by human hands?" Mike asks Charlie.

"Guess they're not human."

"Although, of course, we must admit."

"He will be altered quite a bit."

"Slowly, wheels go round and round."

"And cogs begin to grind and pound."

"We'll boil him for a minute more. Until we're absolutely sure. Then out he comes, by God, by grace. A miracle has taken place. This greedy brute, this louse's ear. Is loved by people everywhere. For who could hate or bear a grudge. Against a luscious bit of fudge? " The sealing on the pipes give out, and he's sent up the pipe as chocolate squirts out the sealing. He's sent into the chocolate holder and the chocolate flows up just fine. You can see him pounding at the glass as the chocolate slowly covers him until he's not able to be seen. The Oompa-Loompas run back to do their work as the chocolate holder flies away.

"Bravo! Well done! Aren't they delightful? Aren't they charming?" Wonka asks.

"I do say that all seemed rather rehearsed." Veruca says.

"Mr. Wonka?" Charlie asks.

"Huh?" Wonka says, turning to Charlie.

"Why would Augustus's name already by in the Oompa-Loompa's song? Unless they-"

"Improvisation is a parlor trick." Wonka cuts Charlie off. "Anyone can do it. You, little girl, say something, anything." He says, making a hand gesture at Violet.

"Chewing gum." She says.

"Chewing gum is really gross, chewing gum I hate the most." Wonka badly sings. "See? Exactly the same." Violet glares at the man.

"No it isn't." Mike says.

"Uh, you really shouldn't mumble. Because I can't understand a word you're saying." Now Mike is glaring at Wonka. "Now, on with the tour."


	5. five

Wonka leads the kids to the side of the river, where they wait patiently.

Suddenly, a boat, pink and looking like a dragon type thing, emerges from behind the bridge above the river. There are tons of Oompa-Loompas pushing it forward with the paddles. One of them stands at the top with a drum, banging it about every two seconds. The children stare in shock and amusement as the boat stops in front of them.

The Oompa-Loompas laugh at them standing there.

"What's so funny?" Violet asks.

"I think it's from all those doggone cocoa beans. Hey, by the way, did you guys know that chocolate contains a property that triggers the release of endorphins? Gives one the feeling of being in love."

"You don't say? Must be why I must love it here." Mike jokes, everyone knowing he hates this place more than anything.

Wonka glares at the boy before saying, "All aboard!" The kids board the boat carefully. Veruca and Violet sit in the very front, leaving Mike and Charlie to sit in the middle, knowing Wonka would never want to sit in between four children.

"Onward!" Wonka says, making a gesture with his hand. The Oompa-Loompa starts to play the drum again, and the rest of the Oompa-Loompas begin rowing again. Wonka scans over the Oompa-Loompas and then the children, sitting quietly. Wonka takes a ladle and scoops up some chocolate.

"Here. Try some of this, it'll do you good. You look starved to death." Charlie sips the chocolate out of the ladle. Mike looks at him, as if saying 'well, how is it?'

"It's great!" Charlie says, handing the ladle back to Willy Wonka.

"That's because it's mixed by waterfall. The waterfall is most important. Mixes the chocolate. Churns it up. Makes it light, and frothy. By the way, no other factory in the world-" Wonka starts, the kids turning to look at him.

"You already said that." Veruca says, cutting Willy off.

"You're all quite short, aren't you?" Wonka asks, trying to change the subject.

"Well, yeah. We're children." Violet snaps.

"Well that's no excuse. I was never as short as you."

"You were once." Charlie nods in agreement.

"Was not! Know why? Because I distinctly remember putting a hat on top of my head." Mike rolls his eyes at him. "Look at your short little arms. You could never reach." The children all turn away, done with discussing the topic of them being short.

"Do you even remember what it was like being a kid?" Charlie asks.

"Oh, boy, do I." Wonka starts as the drumming gets faster as they enter a tunnel.

"How can they see where they're going?" Violet asks, not taking her eyes off the tunnel.

"They can't. There's no knowing where they're going." Wonka says, a glint of evil in his eyes. "Switch on the lights!" He yells, and the lights turn on as they fall straight down another tunnel.

The kids cling onto each other, trying to stay on the boat as it falls quickly and dangerously. The drumming is even faster, and they almost fall out as the boat flies up. The boat slows down as they meet the end of the tunnel.

"Children, keep an eye out, we're passing some very important rooms here." First, they pass the 'Clotted Cream' room, then the 'Coffee Cream' room, and then the 'Hair Cream' room.

"What do you use hair cream for?" Violet asks, the look of regret immediately flooding her face.

"To lock in moisture, haha." Violet looks away in concern.

They pass a room with Oompa-Loompas whipping a huge cow. The kids stare in confusing before Charlie finally figures it out.

"Whipped cream."

"Precisely, haha."

"That doesn't make sense." Veruca says immediately.

The smile on Wonka's face disappears into thin air as he looks over at Veruca. "For your information, little girl, whipped cream isn't whipped cream at all unless it's been whipped with whips. Everybody knows that."

Charlie sighs in annoyance as they enter another tunnel system, quickly rushing past tunnels before falling again, except they're turning around. Mike hides his face in his hands, loudly sighing. The boat makes a stops at another tunnel system, slowing even quicker.

"Stop the boat! I wanna show you guys something." Wonka says, and the Oompa-Loompas stop rowing, and the drumming stops. The slowly come to a stop at the Inventing Room.


	6. six

Willy Wonka and the now four children walk into the Invention Room. An Oompa-Loompa pours random pink candies down a tube.

"Watch this." Wonka says as he pulls a lever. Alarms go off and something starts ringing, hurting Charlie's ears. The ringing quickly stops and the machine produces a piece of gum.

"You mean that's it?" Mike asks, annoyance lacing his tone. 

"Do you even know what 'it' is?" Wonka asks with a much nicer tone, yet it wasn't fooling anyone.

"It's gum." Violet says, chewing her gum loudly.

"Yeah. It's a stick of the most amazing and sensational gum in the whole universe! Heh. Know why? Know why?" His voice suddenly gets louder and Charlie inches closer to Mike.

"Is he mad at us for no reason?" Charlie whispers.

"Guess so." Mike whispers back.

"Cause this gum is a full three-course dinner all by itself, hehaha!" Wonka says in a much quieter tone, as if he heard the boys conversation.

"Why would anyone want that?" Veruca asks. Wonka looks down at his coat as he pulls out his cards again.

"It will be the end of all kitchens and all cooking. Just a little strip of Wonka's magic chewing gum and that is all you will..." He flips to the next card. "ever need at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. This piece of gum happens to be roast beef, tomato soup and blueberry pie!"

"It sounds great!" Charlie says. Mike nudges him before mouthing 'no, it's not, Charlie'.

"It sounds weird." Veruca says, Mike agreeing with a nod.

"Sounds like my kind of gum." Violet says, pulling the gum out of her mouth and sticking it behind her ear.

"I-I'd rather you didn't there's still one or two things that are a little..."

"I'm the world record holder in chewing gum. I'm not afraid of anything." Violet says and puts the gum in her mouth.

"How is it, Vi?" Veruca asks.

"It's amazing! Tomato soup, I can feel it running down my throat!" Wonka says nothing as she continues to chew.

"Alright, V, I think you'd better-" Veruca starts.

"It's changing!" Violet says, accidentally cutting off her best friend. "Roast beef with baked potato! Crispy skin and butter!"

"C'mon, Violet, spit it out." Veruca says.

"Blueberry pie and ice cream!" Violet says, eyes wide. Charlie catches Willy Wonka's eyes flash with happiness.

"What's happening to her nose?" Veruca asks, concern lacing her voice.

"It's turning blue." Charlie says, staring at the girl's nose.

"Your whole nose has gone purple!" Veruca says in shock.

"Violet, you're turning violet!" The kids say as Wonka smiles.

"What's happening?" Veruca asks in concern. The smile is quickly wiped away as they look at Wonka.

"Well I told you I hadn't quite got it right... cause it goes a little funny when it gets to the dessert. If the blueberry pie that does it. I'm terribly sorry." Wonka slips away without another word as the violet comes out of her sleeve and starts to change her hair color. The children back away.

"Ruca? What's happening to me?" Her clothes start to turn violet and she starts to blow up like a balloon. Her clothes start to get too small as she continues to swell.

"She's swelling up!" Mike says in fear.

"Like a blueberry." Charlie adds. Wonka watches with a smile. Violet grows bigger by the second as her chest starts to pass her head. She's then too big and starts to roll.

"I've tried it on like, 20 Oompa-Loompas, and they all ended up as a blueberry. It's just weird." Wonka says to Veruca, softly chuckling.

"But I can't have a blueberry as a best friend! How is she supposed to compete?" Veruca asks.

"You could put her in a county fair." Mike says. Charlie hits his arm as Veruca glares daggers.

"Yeah, yeah. Yeah. Listen close, and listen hard. To the tale of Violet Beauregarde. This gentle girl, she sees no wrong in chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing. Chewing, chewing all day long. Yeah. She goes on chewing, till, at last. her chewing muscles grow so vast. And from her face, her giant chin." The Oompa-Loompa's sing.

"Sticks out just like a violin." One Oompa-Loompa says.

"Chewing, chewing all day long. Chewing, chewing all day long. For years and years she chews away. Her jaws get stronger every day. And with one great, tremendous chew." They all sing again.

"They bite the poor girl's tongue in two." Another says.

"And that is why we try so hard."

"To save Miss Violet Beauregarde."

"Chewing, chewing all day long. Chewing, chewing all day long. Chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing. Chewing, chewing all day long."

"Mr. Wonka!" Violet yells as they roll her away.

"I want you to row Miss Beauregarde into the boat and take her along to the Juicing Room at once." The Oompa-Loompa agrees and they walk away.


	7. seven

"Without the boat we'll have to move double time to keep on schedule, there is far too much to see."

"Mr. Wonka?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you decide to let people in?" Charlie asks.

"Well so they could see the factory, of course."

"Well why now? And why only 5?"

"What's the special prize and who gets it?" Mike asks in annoyance.

"The best kind of prize is a sur-prize." Wonka laughs as the other children stare.

"Will Violet always be a blueberry?" Veruca asks.

"No. Maybe. I don't know." Charlie looks over at Mike with fear. "But that's what you get from chewing gum all day. It's just disgusting."

"If you hate gum so much, why do you make it?" Mike asks.

"Once again, you really shouldn't mumble cause it's kinda starting to bum me out."

"Can you remember the first candy you ever ate?" Charlie asks, desperately trying to switch topics. Willy Wonka comes to a stop as he looks down at the floor with a smile, before looking back up at Charlie.

"No." He simply answers, but the three children knew it was a lie as he stopped smiling.

"Bet it's another one of those stupid flashbacks." Mike rolls his eyes.

"Wow, didn't realize, Captain Obvious." Veruca snaps at him.

"Hey, maybe lets not fight. Wonka wont be very happy when he comes back to reality-"

"Shut up, Charlie!" Veruca yells at the boy. He flinches and Mike steps in front of him.

"Leave him alone! He's just trying to help and you're being an asshole!"

"Whatever, stupid gaming bitch!" Veruca crosses her arms before walking in front of Willy Wonka.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. I didn't mean to upset her."

"She was just being herself again. It's nothing to worry about." Mike holds his hand out and Charlie grabs it. Mike pulls him up as Wonka finally snaps out of his flashback.

"I'm sorry I was having a flashback." Wonka says, still staring at the ground.

"I see..." Veruca says, backing away.

"These flashbacks happen often?" Mike asks.

"Increasingly... today." Willy chuckles awkwardly before continuing to walk away.

The children enter the "Nut Sorting Room" and see a huge machine sorting walnuts into tubes that are being sent to the squirrels.

"Squirrels!" Veruca says in amazement.

"Yeah, squirrels." Wonka says.

"These squirrels are specially trained to get the nuts out of shells." They watch the squirrels in silence before Veruca asks, "Why use squirrels? Why not use Oompa-Loompas?"

"Because only squirrels can get the whole walnut out almost every single time. See how they tap them with their little knuckles to make sure it's not bad? Oh, look, look!" Wonka points to one of the squirrels. "I think that ones got a bad nut." The squirrel holds the walnut up to his ear before throwing it over his shoulder.

"Mr. Wonka, I want a squirrel. Get me one of those squirrels, I want one!"

"Don't you have tons of pets?" Wonka asks.

"All I've got at home is one pony and two dogs and four cats and six bunny rabbits and two parakeets and two canaries and a green parrot and a turtle and a silly old hamster. I want a squirrel!" Charlie and Mike stare at each other in shock.

"Your father will get you one as soon as he possibly can."

"But I don't want any old squirrel. I want a trained squirrel. Mr. Wonka. How much do you want for one of these squirrels. Name your price. My Daddy will pay you later."

"Oh they're not for sale. You can't have one." The smile slowly changes into anger.

"Mr. Wonka! If you don't get me a squirrel, I'll get one myself." and Veruca has slid through the holes in the gate and is quickly walking down the steps, scanning the squirrels.

"She's being stupid." Mike says as he rests his head on his arm, the other dangling to the side.

"Well, she gets what she wants, but she can't have it so she's getting it herself." Charlie says.

"Veruca." Wonka calls, but to no avail, the rich girl has ignored him. "Little girl." He calls again, but she disregards everything he says, still scanning the squirrels. "Veruca come back here at once." Wonka says, ready to abandon the girl. He calls to her one more time, but she finds the squirrel she wants and blocks out everything else.

The squirrels drop the walnuts and stare at the girl with their black, beady eyes. She walks up to the one she wants and says, "I'll have you." She reaches out to grab one, only for the squirrels to jump off their stools and charge at the girl. Mike jumps back, reaching for Charlie's hand.

Wonka stares at her before pulling out the enormous ring of keys. He grabs one, obviously not the right one, and shakes it in the keyhole, only for it to not work. "Mr. Wonka!" Veruca cries as the squirrels have now pinned her to the ground, running all over her. He tries another one that obviously isn't the right key.

"There it is." Wonka tries the next wrong key. "There it isn't."

"Mr. Wonka I want them to stop!" One of the squirrels leaps onto her chest. She stares at it in fear. It climbs on her face before tapping on her forehead. The sound is hollow. Willy smiles.

"What're they doing?" Charlie asks, voice full of uneasiness.

"They're testing to see if she's a bad nut." The squirrel squeaks. "Oh my goodness. She is a bad nut after all." Wonka smiles at this, and the squirrels start to carry her away to the hole they throw the hollow nuts in.

"Veruca!" Charlie calls. "Where are they taking her?" He asks.

"Where all the other bad nuts go to. The garbage chute." Willy replies calmly.

"Where does the chute go?" Mike asks next.

"To the incinerator." Wonka replies with a smile. "But don't worry we only light it on Tuesdays."

"Today is Tuesday." Mike says to Willy, who gives him a glare.

"Well there's always the chance they decided not to light it today." Wonka replies with a more sad tone than last time. Veruca screams as the squirrels drop her down the chute, then run back to their stools. Her voice slowly fades away as she falls farther and farther until it's gone.

"Now, she may be stuck in the chute just below the top. If that's the case, all you have to do is just reach in and pull her out. Kay?" He unlocks the door and the two boys back up. "Alright then, no saving the little girl."

"Veruca Salt, the little brute has just gone down the garbage chute. And she will meet, as she descends a rather different set of friends."

"A fish head, for example, cut." One Oompa-Loompa sings.

"This morning from a halibut. An oyster from an oyster stew. A steak that no one else would chew. And lots of other things as well. Each with its rather horrid smell. Horrid smell. These are Veruca's newfound friends that she will meet as she descends. These are Veruca's newfound friends. Who went and spoiled her, who indeed? Who pandered to her every need? "

"Who turned her into such a brat? " An Oompa-Loompa sings.

"Who are the culprits? " Another sings.

"Who did that? "

"The guilty ones, now this is sad, are dear old Mum and loving Dad." They sing as they throw down two paintings, one of Veruca's Mum, and one of Veruca's Dad.

"Well, we should get going now." Wonka says, leading the two boys away from the room.


	8. eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is really short lmao

The button dings as Willy Wonka presses the button to get in the elevator. "I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier. The elevator, by far, is the most efficient way to get around the factory." The now two boys enter the glass elevator.

"There can't be this many floors." Mike says, scanning over all the buttons.

"How do you know, Mr. Smarty-Pants?" Wonka asks, looking down at him with a weird look, creeping out both of the boys. "And this isn't just a normal up-and-down elevator, by the way. This elevator can go sideways, longways, slantways, and any other ways you can think of! You just press any button and WHOOSH you're off." Wonka laughs happily as he presses a button.

The elevator flies sideways, knocking the two boys off their feet. Suddenly, it goes down, and flies forwards again. They're finally able to get up, and the boys look at each other in shock.

"Oh, look, look!" They pass by a mountain, the glass going cold immediately. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Fudge Mountain!" Wonka waves at the Oompa-Loompas, and they wave back before going back to mining.

They enter a room where Oompa-Loompas are shaving off big, fluffy sheep.

"Oh!" Wonka exclaims, and the boys look back at him. "I'd rather not talk about this one."

The boys look down at the beds and Oompa-Loompas underneath them, caring for puppets.

"This is the Puppet Hospital and Burn Center. It's... relatively new." They suddenly move faster before stopping abruptly. They shoot down, turning at a relatively normal pace. "Ah, the administration offices. Hello, Doris!" Willy waves at an Oompa-Loompa, and they wave back.

The elevator quickly moves backwards, pushing the boys into the glass. Because of the elevator going backwards, they completely miss the "DANGER", "KEEP OUT" and bomb signs. The boys are met with cannons shooting out fireworks. The elevator starts to go down as the cannons and Oompa-Loompas continue to shoot fireworks at targets.

They sit in silence before Mike says, "Why is everything here completely pointless?"

"Candy doesn't have to have a point. That's why it's candy." Charlie says, looking back at the fireworks. Wonka gives him an approving look that Charlie doesn't see.

"It's stupid!" Mike argues. "Candy is a waste of time." Mike turns to Wonka, who looks like he's come back from another flashback. "I wanna pick a room."

Wonka smiles evilly. "Go ahead." Mike turns away, his hand slipping out of Charlie's. The name "Television Room" catches his eye. He presses the button, and the elevator stops and shoots forward.


	9. nine

They enter the "Television Room" and the Oompa-Loompas look up at them, wearing weird glasses.

"Here. Put these on quick and don't take them off, whatever you do." The boys put on the weird glasses. "This light could burn your eyeballs right out of your skulls. And we certainly don't want that, now do we?" Wonka says with a demonic smile. The boys fearfully inch closer to the other.

"This is the testing room, for my very latest and greatest invention: Television Chocolate. One day it occurred to me: Hey! If television can break up a photograph into millions and millions of tiny little pieces and send it whizzing through the air, then reassemble on the other end, then why can't I do the same thing with chocolate? Why can't I? Send a real bar of chocolate through the television, all ready to be eaten." An Oompa-Loompa switches between channels, settling for some show about apes.

"Sounds impossible." Charlie says.

"It is impossible. You don't understand anything about science. First off, there's a difference between waves and particles. Duh! Second, the amount of power it'd take to convert energy in matter would be like nine atomic bombs." Mike informs, which Wonka didn't listen to a word of.

"Mumbler!" He shouts, making Charlie step back. "Seriously. I cannot understand a single word you're saying." Charlie can already see the daggers Mike is glaring at Willy Wonka.

"Okey-dokey. I shall now send a bar of chocolate from one end of the room, to the other, by television. Bring in the chocolate!" The Oompa-Loompas bring in a huge chocolate bar. They slide the Wonka bar onto the platform. "It's gotta be real big, cause you know how on TV you can film a regular-sized man and he comes out looking this tall." Wonka makes a small gesture with his fingers. "Same basic principle."

The Wonka bar starts to float as the lights turn on, and an Oompa-Loompa turns this cannon-looking thing towards the bar. A glass case completely covers the bar, and the Oompa-Loompa turns to the bar while the lights fill the whole case, making it impossible to see anything.

"It's gone!" Charlie says when the lights turn off, showing that the Wonka bar has not disappeared.

"Told you. And that bar of chocolate is now rushing through the air above our heads in a million, tiny, little pieces. Come over here. Come on, come on, come on!" Wonka leads the boys to the television with the apes. "Watch the screen!" He says as the boys run up to the screen, Willy following behind. "Here it comes! Oh look!" The chocolate bar appears as a rock that was just on the screen. "Take it." Wonka says to Mike.

"It's just a picture on a screen." Mike says, looking up at Wonka.

"Scaredy-cat. You take it." He says to Charlie. "Go on, just reach out and grab it." Charlie reaches towards the screen, Mike watching him with anticipation. Charlie's hand goes through the screen and he grabs the Wonka bar, and when pulled out of the television it's a normal sized bar.

Mike stares at Charlie's hands, which hold the chocolate bar in them. "Holy buckets." Charlie says, moving up to Charlie.

"Eat it." Wonka says. "Go on, it'll be delicious. It's the same bar, it's just gotten a little smaller on the journey, that's all." Mike looks up at Charlie. Wonka makes biting noises with his teeth. Charlie bites a small part of the chocolate bar off.

"It's great." Charlie says. "It's a miracle."

Wonka walks away from the screen and up to the Oompa-Loompa. "So imagine," he starts, "you're sitting at home watching television," he gestures to the Oompa-Loompa and the others turn to look at him, "and suddenly a commercial will flash onto the screen. A voice will say: 'Wonka's chocolate's... are the best in the world. You don't believe us, try one for yourself.' And you'll simply reach out, and take it." He says, making a grabbing motion. "How about that?"

"So can you send other things?" Charlie asks. "Say, like, breakfast cereal?"

"Do you have any idea what breakfast cereal is made of? It's those little curly wooden shaving you find in pencil sharpeners."

"But could you send it by television if you wanted to?" Charlie asks.

"Course I could."

"What about people?" Mike asks.

"Well why would I want to send a person? They don't taste very good at all."

"Don't you realize what you've invented? It's a teleporter! It's the most important invention in the history of the world! And all you think about is chocolate." Mike sneers.

"Calm down, Mike. I think I know what I'm talking about." Wonka says.

"No you don't. You have no idea! You think you're a genius but you're an idiot! But I'm not." Mike says, running and jumping over the chair the Oompa-Loompa was sitting on. He pushes the two Oompa-Loompas out of his way, running up the ramp to the teleporter.

"Hey, little boy. Don't push my button." Mike steps on the button and jumps into the teleporter. Charlie runs after him, attempting to grab his leg to pull him out. Charlie gets a grip on Mike's leg, trying to pull him out. 

"Mike, c'mon, you'll be smaller than a barbie doll! Do you want to be a Polly Pocket?" Charlie begs. Mike looks down before quickly slipping out of the teleporting pad. The glass closes and teleports nothing into the television. Wonka has a frown on his face.

"Why didn't you let him get teleported? That was gonna be the best part!" Wonka cries.

"Because he's my best friend." "Because I'm his best friend." They say in sync.

"God, children ruin everything. Come along, now. I have a special surprise for you two."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is also short because its a filler chapter :smiley::thumbsup:

The boys have been lead into Wonka's office, where Wonka sits at his desk.

"Well, you two have survived my factory. But I can only have one heir."

"Heir? What, are you the king of this factory?" Mike mocks.

"He kinda is, Mike." Charlie whispers to him.

"I'm the king of the factory, but I'm the king of something else, too."

"What, chocolate?" Mike crosses his arms.

"No. Demons."

"What?" The boys say in sync.

"Well that was the whole point of this factory. The more the children are scared, the better it is to feed off of it."

"This sounds like the Stephen King book, y'know? IT?" Mike says.

"Yeah, it kinda does." Charlie agrees.

"Anyways, I have no more ways to eliminate you, but I can't have to heirs, so one of you has to be killed." The boys look at each other in fear.

"I want the Teavee boy dead." Wonka snaps his fingers, and Mike falls asleep. Charlie pulls the sleeping boy closer to him.

"You're not killing my best friend!" Charlie cries.

"Then you become the next heir and leave the others to suffer."

"Never!" Charlie looks down at Mike then back up and Wonka. He notices a bottle of something on his desk, which happens to be his hair spray. Charlie sprays him in the eyes before, somehow, picking up Mike and running. They hide in a closet, Charlie shaking Mike, trying to wake him.

"Mike, wake up, please." Charlie begs.

"Oompa-Loompas! Mike Teavee and Charlie Bucket are trying to escape! Stop them!" Willy says, waking the sleeping boy. Charlie assumes the spell Wonka put him under had to be broken by saying his name.

"What happened?" Mike asks.

"Wonka's a fucking demon, Mike." Charlie says.

"Charlie Bucket just swore, whoa." Mike laughs, seeming to be sleep deprived.

"My goodness, c'mon, we gotta find the others, dead or alive, and get out of here." Charlie says. "So wake up and be quiet, please."


	11. eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda a filler but not really idrk lmaoo

Charlie pulls Mike out of closet, scanning the room for the Oompa-Loompas. They were fine for now.

"Mike, you need to be quiet. Don't grab random stuff you see in the hallway, and don't talk. If you be an idiot, we- no, you could die."

"Alright Charlie." Mike says, the sleepiness wearing off some more. Charlie grabs Mike's hand and leads him through the halls, trying to find a way out.

"Hey, Charlie, what about over there?" Mike asks, breaking the silence. He doesn't seem to be tired anymore.

"What?" Charlie looks over to where he was pointing.

"That looks like the exit, but what about the others?" Mike says, actually concerned for the others for once.

"I don't know, Mike. Let's find them."

{ meanwhile }

The three eliminated kids all wake up at the same time, not knowing where they are or what they've done to get here.

"Violet?" "Veruca?" The two girls hug, leaving Augustus to try and figure out a way to get out.

"Guys, I think I found a way out." He says, pointing to a little door.

"That's the way to candy garden." Violet says.

"Wait, how did we get here?" Veruca asks.

"I don't know." Augustus answers.

"I remember watching Augustus fall into the chocolate river, Violet blew up like a balloon, and I was thrown down the garbage chute after I tried to get a squirrel from the Nut Sorting Room." Veruca blushed, now realizing how much of an asshole she sounded like.

"Oh, so shouldn't we be dead then?" Violet asks.

"Yes." Augustus starts. "I was filled with chocolate and was made of chocolate, I should be chocolate. You were turned into a blueberry, you should be blue and flexible. You were attacked by squirrels and thrown down the garbage chute, you should be covered in garbage."

"Yeah, good point. All of us are fine."

"Augustus, can you kick the door or something to get us out?" Violet asks.

"You do karate. You try first." Violet rolls her eyes and kicks the door, making a big hole in the door.

"Well, now who's got the longest arms?" Violet asks.

"You." The two other kids say.

"Alright, lemme try to reach the doorknob." Violet reaches the doorknob and twists the knob before the door swings open. "Everybody out." The kid's walk out the door, scanning the place for an exit

"Over there?" Veruca points to another door.

"Yeah, but there are people near it." Augustus points out.

"What are they gonna do? Kill us? No. We'll be fine." Violet reassures.

"Hopefully." Veruca sighs.

"Hey, Ruca, don't worry." Violet puts her hands on Veruca's cheeks. "We're gonna get out of here. We're gonna go home."

"Gonna go home, right." Veruca nods.

"That's the spirit, V!" Augustus whispers.

{ meanwhile }

"Mike, this has got to be the way out!"

"Were gonna die going this way! Trust me!"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I'm your best friend."

"Alright! Alright!" Charlie rolls his eyes. He takes Mike's hand and pulls him along.

"Where are we going?" Mike asks.

"Shush."

"What, why-" Charlie pushes him against the wall, him standing beside him.

"Don't say a word." Charlie whispers. Oompa-Loompas walk by them, searching for the two boys, threatening to kill Mike once they find them.

"I didn't think you were being for real that they actually want to kill me." Mike says once the Oompa-Loompas pass.

"I can't lie, Mike. You know this."

"True." Charlie continues to lead them through the hallway.

"-o home, right." A familiar voice says.

"That's the spirit, V!" Another voice says.

"Charlie. They sound familiar. You think they're-"

"They're the other three ticket winners, Mike. We can get out of here for good!"

"What?"

"Violet, Veruca, and Augustus. It's the names of the other three ticket finders, right?"

"Duh, a re-"

"Michael." Charlie glares at him, and Mike shuts his mouth.

{ meanwhile }

"Veruca Salt, my dear, I want you to help us find the others." Violet says, desperately trying not to laugh.

"Why should I help?"

"Because we all love and support you, even if you're-"

"Violet, that's not the greatest word choice." Augustus says.

"You're right. We love and support you, especially me, dear Veruca."

Veruca groans. "You're lucky I love you, Violet."

{ meanwhile }

"-and that's why Wonka is insane." Charlie finishes.

"So you're telling me that Violet, Augustus, and Veruca are all possibly dead? Because Wonka wants to feed off their fear?"

"Exactly."

"And Wonka needed an heir for the factory, which isn't even a factory, so he made this ticket thing, and now you're gonna be the heir if they find you, and the rest of us are gonna die?"

"Yep."

"Y-You're not gonna let us die, right?" Mike asks, tears pricking at his eyes.

"No way. I swear on everything I own, I'd never let any of you die. Now lets go and find the ticket winners and get out of here for good."


	12. twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is V E R Y long. literally. it's 2048 words. :))

"Veruca!" Charlie whisper-screams, startling the girl and the other two around her.

"My God, you scared me!" Mike starts to giggle, trying not to laugh too loudly.

"Michael Teavee I will beat you into the ground before these demons can." Violet threatens.

"Oh I'm so scared." Mike mocks.

"Hey, maybe we should stop fighting and get out of this place." Augustus suggests.

Mike coughs, trying to stop laughing. "Yeah, what he said."

"Mike, stop laughing! It's not that funny!" Charlie says, smiling.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, sorry."

"We have to get out of here, and fast. If we don't get out of here, we're dead." Violet says.

"Except me." "Except Charlie." The others stare at the boys, confused.

"Okay, so that means we need to be very careful about where we go. Any of the exits could be covered with triggers that kill us, right?" Veruca asks.

"Probably." Augustus says.

"Alright, that means we HAVE to be as careful as possible. We can't run into Oompa-Loompas or Wonka, okay?" Charlie says.

"Do we stay together or split up?" Mike asks.

"If we stay together, it'd be easier to catch all of us, but if we split up, then we won't know what happens to the others." Charlie thinks out loud.

"So... stay together?" Veruca 

"Yeah. Stay together." Charlie chooses.

"Alright, we stay together, linked arms, hand-in-hand, whatever. We can't lose each other again."

"What Violet said."

"I'm not linking arms. Or holding someone's hand."

"You're saying something different." Veruca points at Mike and Charlie's intertwined hands. Mike pulls away, going red.

"You're stupid, Veruca Salt."

"Says you, Mr. 'I'm not holding someone's hand as I'm holding someone's hand'." Veruca mocks, Violet laughing in the background. Charlie whispers something to Mike and he covers his mouth.

"Well, Violet is gonna be on the end, Veruca beside her, then Augustus beside her, then me, and Mike is on the other end." All Charlie hears is a string of 'yeah' and 'okay'.

"Alright, link arms." The children link arms, slowly walking down the hallways.

"If I say 'them' then I see Wonka or an Oompa-Loompa, okay?" The kids nod. They walk through the halls, searching for an exit. They walk in silence before Charlie mumbles 'them' and they all hide in a nearby room.

"This is so stressful." Charlie whispers. They all nod in agreement. Veruca whispers something to Violet, making her quietly laugh.

"What're you laughing about?" Augustus asks. Veruca whispers the same thing to him and he also starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mike asks.

"You guys look like pans-"

"Hey, that's rude." Charlie interrupts.

"Let me rephrase that. You look very... ah, fuck it. You look really gay." Charlie shrugs, while Mike goes red.

"I- I'm not gay!" He defends.

"You act like we're gonna bully you for it. I don't care, and the others don't seem to either. You're just overreacting. We're making fun of you for it because you won't admit it."

"I already told you, I'm not gay!"

"I don't know, Mike, I kinda don't believe it." Violet's laughing so much her face has gone red and she's gasping for breath.

"The Oompa-Loompas are gone. We can leave." Mike says, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, hey, they are. Let's go." Charlie grabs Mike's hand and links arms with Augustus. Violet and Veruca make eye-contact as if to say 'you seeing this?' without actually speaking.

The walk around the huge factory was scary, seeing as they had to hide every 5 minutes. Every time they had hid, they had spoken about something stupid, trying not to laugh. At one point, Mike got tired of them teasing them about him and Charlie and puts the attention on Violet and Veruca.

"I don't know guys, Violet and Veruca seem like a couple to me."

His plan terribly backfired.

"Yeah." "Yep."

Charlie giggles. Mike glares at him, only to smile at him a few seconds later.

"Anyways, Charlie is gay for Mike, isn't he?"

"Sure. Mike?"

"No!"

"Mkay."

"I'm not!"

"Okay."

"I hate you all."

"Yeah we love and support you, too."

Somehow, they find an exit. Or at least they thought they did.

It wasn't an exit.

It was right back to where they started.

The candy garden.

"You've gotta be f-" Mike's mouth has been covered so he doesn't start yelling about how 'stupid this is' and give everything away.

"Mike, they could easily find us here, we just gotta get out and then we'll be fine." Charlie reassures, immediately calming down the boy beside him.

"Super couple-like, eh?" Violet whispers, Veruca nodding in agreement.

"Will you shut up about that?" Mike snaps, a tint of red on his cheeks.

The kids continue walking through the hallways before Augustus gets distracted by the chocolate river.

"He could only hold back the urge to go eat it all for so long." Veruca sighs.

"He's gonna fall into the river again." Violet says.

"Augustus, you'll fall into the river again, and then you'll never find us again." Charlie says, slowly inching closer to the boy.

"Charlie, he's gonna fall again, we have to leave him." Veruca says.

"No! We're not leaving." Charlie quietly yells. "We're getting everyone out of here. That's final."

"Augustus is-"

"Nothing will happen to Augustus!" Mike snaps. They all stare at him, confused. Charlie smiles at him.

"Yeah. Nothing's gonna happen. We'll get him out safely."

"You're telling me they're not, like, dating?" Veruca asks as Violet shrugs.

"They're both stupid. How would they know if they liked each other?"

"Good point."

"Augustus is completely fine, see?" Charlie says, leading him back to the girls.

"What did we say? And you didn't f-" Mike covers Charlie's ears.

"Sorry, sorry."

"Yeah, you should be sorry."

"We gotta get out of here, and it seems like the only way we will is if we go through the place again, all while avoiding those demon things. Think we can do it?"

"Duh!"

"Well lets do it!" Charlie leads them to the Invention Room, which they didn't take the boat this time, but instead walked on the small ledges on the sides.

"Alright, Violet you HAVE to resist the gum." Charlie says.

"I can do it. I don't wanna blow up again."

The machine works its magic and outs come the piece of gum. Violet takes it and rips it before throwing it on the ground and crushing it with her shoe.

"Well, next room then!" They're now in the Nut Sorting Room.

"Veruca, you can get a trained squirrel after this. You gotta resist."

"Easy. They attacked me, why would I want one of those things?"

Veruca slips through the crack in the gates and walks down the steps. She ignores all the squirrels and walks back up. "They looked too boring."

"Alright, to the Television Room." They're being led to the Television Room, where Mike could've met his fate and been eliminated, but didn't (thanks to Charlie).

"This is the Television Room. Mike almost got eliminated here, but I helped him get out of the chocolate teleporter."

"Yeah, he said something about a Polly Pocket and I already didn't want to go into the TV anymore."

"So what do we do in here?" Augustus asks.

"We leave through the glass elevator."

"Glass elevator?" Veruca asks with a glint of wanting possession of the glass elevator in her eyes.

"Yeah, there has to be a button to get us out of here."

"What's it called?" Violet asks.

"Not sure. Maybe 'Leave the Factory'?" Charlie says in a confused tone. "I never saw a button, though."

"Well why don't we get out of here while we can?" Mike says, his arms crossed.

"What're we waiting for, let's go!" The kids pile in the elevator and search the buttons for one that could possibly get them out.

"This one! Up and Out!" Augustus says, pointing to the button.

"Hit it! Hit the button!" Augustus presses the button and they start going up, only for Violet to notice the roof.

"The roof is in the way, Charlie." Violet says.

"Wonka wouldn't have this if it wasn't safe. Mike and I used this when we were travelling to the Television Room, why wouldn't the other buttons work?"

"Because he wants to kill us!" Veruca snaps. "Don't you get it?"

"I would say trust him." Augustus cuts in.

"Me too. Trust Charlie, he would never lie to us."

"Alright, up and out. Out of this psychotic place forever-" The roof shatters and the elevator breaks through the roof.

"See? Charlie was right!" Mike mocks them, making the girls give each other a knowing look.

When the elevator starts to go down is when the kids start freaking out.

Violet starts to scream, Veruca bangs on the glass, demanding to be let out and Augustus is breathing heavily, trying to calm down the girls. Charlie was completely fine, as was Mike, but the others look like they've seen a ghost. Which they sort of have. Except worse.

Its when the elevator doesn't slow down when they're landing is what scares Charlie.

"Why isn't it slowing down?" Charlie asks nobody in particular as he slides down the glass wall, his hands in his hair.

"Let me out!" Veruca screams, banging on the glass.

"Veruca you can't get out when its flying, wait 'til we land!" Augustus says, attempting to help.

"We're gonna fucking die!" Violet cries.

"No, I see the parents and reporters over there, we can't die if they're over there watching!" Augustus points to the crowd.

"Charlie we're gonna be fine!" Mike says, grabbing his shoulders. "We'll be fine."

Violet has calmed down some more, Veruca is still screaming and yelling about wanting to be let out, and Charlie looks like he's having a panic attack. Because he was.

"We're gonna land and the glass is gonna shatter and everyone is gonna see it but nothing will happen to Wonka because he gets away with everything and-"

"Jesus, Charlie, take a breath. We're about to land, I swear." Charlie's crying into Mike's shoulder as Veruca continues to bang on the glass.

"Calm down!" Mike yells to the others. "You're freaking him out even more!"

"I want to get out! The stupid elevator won't land!" Veruca screams and cries even more.

"There's a whole crowd watching, we'll be let down eventually." Augustus says, completely calm.

"How the hell are you so calm? We're not landing and you're calm about this?" Violet screams.

"Guys! Charlie's having a fucking panic attack and you won't shut up! You're scaring him even more!" Mike is ignored as the kids continue to yell and scream about the elevator not landing.

The elevator has landed loudly and harshly, and the bottom has almost shattered. They're still screaming and shouting that they hadn't realized until Augustus says, "We're safe, I told you we would be safe. Let's get out of here!" as the doors open.

"What's wrong with Charlie?" Violet asks.

"Nothing. You wouldn't listen but he's gonna be fine. Let's just get out of here." Mike says, picking Charlie up and walking out.

Immediately they're met with camera lights flashing. Mike could already see the rumors being spread about what happened and why they were screaming and how they didn't just die, etc.

"What happened?" Mrs. Beauregarde asks, pulling her daughter close to her as she starts to cry again.

"My dear Veruca, what was that?" Mr. Salt hugs Veruca tightly as she screams about how terrible it was being here and blah blah blah.

"Augustus, why was everyone screaming?" Augustus immediately starts to explain what happened, his Mum's eyes going wide every few seconds.

"Michael what just happened and who is that?" Mike cringed, already knowing how pissed his mother will be when they get home.

"We all almost died." Mike says simply as Charlie's breathing slows.

"Who is that?" Mr. Teavee repeats again.

"Charlie. The one who saved my life and just had a panic attack in there."

"Alright, let's bring him home." His father leads him through the crowd, cameras flashing brightly. "Where does he live?"

"Down there, in that little house." Mike points to the house directly across from the factory.

"Well lets go, we can't make his family wait longer than they need to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me around a week and a half to finish , and its funny how i finished this watching unsolved mysteries on netflix


	13. thirteen

"Has he woken?" Mike shakes his head, though he's completely lying. He got good at lying after playing all those video games. Mike lies because he likes the feeling of being a good person. It's the same feeling he gets when he wins the game for his team and they congratulate him.

"We're here." Mr. Teavee knocks on the door, and a woman with curly, dark brown hair answers.

"Oh, hello! You're Mike Teavee, right?" She asks. He nods. This must be Mrs. Bucket. "And you're his father?" Mr. Teavee nods, shaking her hand. "Come in! Come in!" They enter, looking around the small house.

"Is that Charlie?" Mike assumes to be Mr. Bucket asks. Mike nods again.

"Not very vocal, eh?" An old man says. "You were much more vocal on TV." He sneers, looking away. Mike rolls his eyes, looking away from him.

"Don't worry about him, he's always like that with new people. So what happened with Charlie? Was it an anxiety attack or panic attack or he was just really scared?"

Mike goes through the whole story, what happened to the others- or at least what they told him- and her eyes widen every few minutes.

"He almost killed you guys?" An old woman says in disbelief.

"Yeah, you should've seen the glass elevator. We wouldn't land and then it almost shattered when we did."

"No way." The old man talks again.

"Yeah, even my father saw it." Mr. Teavee only nods.

"Well you can take him upstairs, or if you can get up there." Mrs. Bucket says, nodding to the small attic-looking thing above them.

Mike sets Charlie down, looking around his room. He sits on the floor beside the bed. There was a huge hole in the roof. No wonder Charlie liked winter, he was used to the cold by now. Mike wonders how he never got hypothermia or heat stroke, or how he didn't get sick all the time.

"Hey, Mike?" Charlie says, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Wasn't that exciting?" Charlie giggles.

"Yeah, loved it." Mike says, sarcasm lacing his voice and rolling his eyes.

"I bet you did. The chocolate must've been the best part." Charlie laughs again.

"Definitely." Mike smiles.

"Well, you better go home. Your Mum must miss you dearly." Mike cringes.

"You're talking weirdly. Why?" Charlie shrugs.

"I don't know. Just... did?" They both laugh.

"Weird, but I get it."

"You should go home, though. You must miss being home and not playing your games. Just come and visit me sometime."

"I will visit again. I swear."

"Fun." Was all Charlie said before looking out the hole in the roof.

"Whats it like... living with a hole in the roof? Do you not get hypothermia? Or heat stroke? Or sick?"

"I've gotten used to it. Doesn't bother me anymore."

"I guess I get it." Mike shrugs. "Sounds hard to deal with, though."

"It is sometimes. But it's okay. As long as I can manage, I'll be okay."

"I get that too." Mike nods. "I mean, as long as you have food to eat, a roof, and a loving family, you'll be fine."

"I guess... no, I understand."

"Mike! We gotta go!" Mr. Teavee says.

"Gotta go, Char. Can I call you Char?" A tint of pink can be seen on Charlie's cheeks, but Mike shrugs it off. Its cold out, y'know?

"Yeah, sure. Bye Mikey." Now it's Mike's turn to blush. "Wait, Mike."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"You swear you'll visit again?"

"I promise. I'll get you tickets and we'll meet in Colorado together." They both smile and Charlie nods.

"Alright. Can I have a hug?" Charlie asks.

"Usually I say no, but I'll give you a exception." Charlie smiles widely, tightly hugging the boy.

"See you... soon?"

Charlie nods. "Soon." Charlie looks down, going red, before kissing Mike's cheek and turning away.

"Bye, Mike."

"Bye, Char."

"Lets go, Mike." Mr. Teavee waves goodbye to everyone, while Mike only waves to Charlie, Charlie waving back quickly, and they exit the house.


	14. fourteen

Charlie didn't realize how much he'd been blushing until Mrs. Bucket points it out at dinner.

"Charlie, are you okay? You're very red." Charlie looks down, trying to think of an excuse.

"It's just cold, nothing's wrong." Mrs. Bucket nods, though she didn't seem very convinced.

"It does seem much colder than usual. We could always patch it up with something like..." Mr. Bucket trails off. He couldn't think of anything they had that would fit over hole as big as the one in the roof.

"It's okay, I can deal with it."

"You could get insanely sick, Charlie." Charlie shakes his head.

"I've been through worse, remember?" Mrs. Bucket nods.

"That is true." Charlie smiles.

"Well Mike seemed nicer than he did when we saw him on television." Grandpa George snarls.

"I still think the kid is a bas-" Mr. Bucket covers Charlie's ears. Charlie pushes his hands off.

"I think he's actually a good kid if you get to know him." Charlie says, a slight bit of annoyance in his voice.

"He was making up stories and getting people to play along-"

"No, he was telling the truth. Wonka didn't want to heirs so he wanted to take the fear from the other kids and then kill them so I would win. But we all met up and got away in the glass elevator, which DID almost shatter when we landed. Only the bottom shattered."

"Hey, stop arguing at the table." Mrs. Bucket says in attempt to calm them down.

"I'm not arguing, I'm telling him the truth." Charlie responds.

"The glass elevator _did_ shatter." Grandpa Joe said. Grandpa George looks at him with confusion.

"But you were here at home the whole time!"

"Yeah but you were asleep. I was up watching the news. The kids were screaming and Mike was actually helping Charlie. Same with that German boy, but he was helping those two girls."

"Alright, that's enough of that. You should eat before the food gets cold." Mrs. Bucket says. "You can always discuss it later."

Eventually, they had finished and Charlie was immediately rushed upstairs and was told to go to bed. But Charlie had figured out a few acting tricks. He could easily fake being asleep, and he also knew how to trick people into thinking he's right, but it only works sometimes.

Charlie had wished he'd actually gone to sleep though.

There was arguing and at one point something hit the ground, or at least he though, but it was only a dish that moved and made a crashing-like noise.

The lights were turned off at one A.M. and Charlie didn't realize how tired he was until he turned to face the hole in his roof. He had fallen asleep in seconds, and woke to the sound of talking.

He didn't know what the time was, but it had to be early, for the sun looked like it hadn't risen until a few hours ago.

He had gone downstairs and it was like he had just gotten beat up from how thick the tension in the house was.

Nobody would say a word. Grandpa Joe and Grandpa George sat as far away from each other as they could, not looking up from the bowls they were eating from, and everyone else was awkwardly looking around.

Charlie slipped out the door and went on a walk to see if things would change when he got home.

As he was passing Wonka's factory, he noticed some glass on the ground from the glass elevator. He looked up until he got to the tip of the building.

It looked like a nightmare, now knowing what happened to him and the others inside. It was supposed to be a nice tour of the factory and someone would become the heir, not watching children his age 'die' in front of him and then almost have his best friend (and crush) die in front of him. Charlie looked away, walking past the factory.

Once Charlie was home, he could already tell nothing changed. Mrs. Bucket looked relieved to see him, though. His father wasn't home, though.

"Oh, we missed you so much! We though you had left for good! It's been hours."

"What time is it?"

"It's around 11 A.M."

"What time did I leave?"

"I'd say at least 8 or 9."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Charlie hugs his mother tightly, and she hugs back with a grin.

"Well, even though Wonka isn't the greatest, he sent us some money and chocolate." Charlie cringes.

"How do you know the chocolate isn't poisoned?"

"Cause I've already had a few bars."

"Well what're we gonna do with the money?"

"Well, it is a lot, so we could do a lot with this. Your father and I could get a better job so we'd make more money and we could get more food."

"We could buy a better house!" Charlie says, smiling.

"Right now, lets focus on us first. We need to find a house, and we have to get a tour of the house, and then we can buy it. We need to buy better food than cabbage."

"Hey, check the news!" Mr. Bucket says, walking in with the paper. Charlie turns on the TV, and Mrs. Bucket reads the paper with her husband.

"Golden Ticket Winner Gone Missing?" Mrs. Bucket says, looking over at Charlie.

"The first golden ticket winner, Augustus Gloop, has gone missing from his home in Düsseldorf, Germany. If you have any information on where he may be, call the number on screen." The newsman says.

"Oh this isn't good. We gotta get everyone before they go missing."

"We have to fly... the money we got..."

"The money we got! We can use that and we can get everyone and save them!"

"But what about ourselves?" Mrs. Bucket asks.

"I'm not letting my only friends go missing, Mum. Please, we gotta help them." Charlie pleads.

"Alright. So where are we off to first?"


	15. fifteen

Charlie almost perfectly remembers what Mike's house looked like after seeing it on the news. He remembered everyone's, how they were all nice and looked like a normal house. Except Veruca and Augustus. Augustus wasn't at his house - or maybe he was. How would Charlie know? - and Veruca lives in a mansion.

Mrs. Bucket knocks on the door, and Mrs. Teavee answers only seconds later.

"Hello! You look familiar, have we met before?"

"Oh, uhm, yes and no. I'm Mrs. Bucket, Charlie Bucket's mother."

"The ticket winner, right?" Charlie nods "Well hello! Come in."

Charlie can already feel how nice this place must be. It gave off good energy being inside there.

"So what're you here for?" Mrs. Teavee asks them.

"The news. Augustus, the first ticket winner, has gone missing. We wanted to go to everyone's place to try and help them."

"Oh, of course! I understand!" Charlie had wondered off somewhere, and he was slowly walking through the hallway. He noticed the flashing lights in one of the rooms and started walking faster to see what it was.

He assumed it was just Mike playing video games, and he was right. Mike was sitting on the floor in front of the television playing a shooter game.

Charlie watched him beat the level before he said anything.

"How long did that level take?"

Mike doesn't flinch, just simply answers with, "a few days."

Charlie sits beside him, watching him play the next level in his game.

"Have you seen the news?" Charlie asks.

"It's all my mom will talk about. How'd you get here, anyways?"

"Wonka sent us money for some reason. Maybe because he liked me cause the 'candy doesn't need a point' or something?"

"Most likely." Mike completes the level, and surprising puts the controller down.

"What're you doing? I thought you never left your games?"

Mike rolls his eyes. "I do, sometimes. But I had to ask about something."

"Uhm, okay. What is it?" 

"What was that about?"

"What?" Charlie gives him a confused look.

"You know what I'm talking about, right?"

"No?"

"Back at your place."

Charlie looks down, trying to remember what happened only yesterday, before it clicked. "Oh" was all he said before he went red and started to ramble.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to, I promise. I understand if you're mad at me or something-"

"I'm not mad. I don't look mad, do I?" Charlie shakes his head. "Exactly. I really didn't care."

"What?"

"I didn't care. I, uhm..." Mike looks down at the ground, going red.

"What? Mike, I wouldn't judge you and you know that."

"I- I wanted to t-"

"Mike, Charlie, let's go!"

"Hurry, Mike, what is it?"

"It's nothing, let's go." Mike stands up, turning off the TV and setting his controller down on the charger.

"What-"

"Charlie! Mike! Let's go!"

"C'mon, Charlie."

"Mum, where are we going?" Charlie asks, looking up at his mother as they walk to the rental car that Charlie and his mum had used to drive to their house.

"Well, we need to get to the airport, then we need to go to the other houses, get everyone together, and find the missing kid. Or kids."

"Are we just gonna fly to the places they live?"

"I don't know, Mike. Maybe?" Mrs. Teavee says.

"Well, we should get to Veruca before anything bad happens, you know?" Mrs. Bucket says, and Mrs. Bucket gets in the driver seat, Mrs. Teavee in the passenger, and the two boys in the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit i actually updated this book for once lmaoo

**Author's Note:**

> if this makes no sense , yeah💜


End file.
